The present invention relates to a drain hole strainer plug for ice storage and cooling apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a drain hole strainer plug capable of preventing ice clogging in a drain hole, yet maximizing water drainage from the drain hole.
This type of unit is used primarily in association with drink dispensing apparatus in which a cold plate having conduits embedded therein is positioned in the bottom of the ice storage container. The ice serves the two fold purpose of maintaining the cold plate at a temperature less than 40.degree. F. and also providing ice for the drinks that are dispensed from the apparatus.
The conduits embedded in the cold plate carry soft drink syrups and carbonated mixing water to the dispensing nozzle. It is imperative that the temperature of the dispensed drink be maintained below 40.degree. F. to eliminate excessive foaming of the drink which is caused by the release of carbon dioxide at temperatures above 40.degree. F.
As drinks are dispensed and ice is removed from the storage unit, the ice in the unit begins to melt. If pieces of ice clog the drain hole, melted water will collect on top of the cold plate and will act as an insulating layer between the plate and the ice above it. This allows the temperature of the liquids flowing through the conduits in the plate to rise above 40.degree. F.
Traditionally, drain hole strainer plugs for ice storage and cooling units have been either a simple flat round grating construction, or a unitary plug having a side-slot mechanism to permit drainage of melted water around the plug. Either of the traditional types of drain plugs has the problem of ice glazing over the drain and clogging up the holes or the side slots so that draingage is precluded until enough water builds up to finally melt the clogged ice. In the meantime of course, the cold plate has warmed up. In a typical ice cooled unit, a constant process of thawing and draining takes place, and as the thawing and draining process continues, the temperature in the ice cooled unit is continuously raised above 40.degree..
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drain hole strainer plug for ice cooled units which will prohibit the glazing over of the water outlets by clogged ice particles and permit continuous drainage of melted water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drain hole strainer plug which can be utilized in drain apertures having varying sizes and irregularities of shape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drain hole strainer plug which may be easily installed in an ice cooled unit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a drain hole strainer plug designed to prevent over-insertion or jamming in a drain aperture, such that the drain hole strainer plug can be removed for ease in cleaning.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a drain hole strainer plug which can be retrofitted for use in available ice cooled cold plate units.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a drain hole strainer plug which when in use does not interfere with scoops or agitators.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a drain hole strainer plug which can be produced at low cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a drain hole strainer plug which increases water drainage from a cold unit and consequently decreases output syrup temperature in a cold unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a drain hole strainer plug having means for removal for easy cleaning.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become evident in light of the following detailed description, viewed in conjunction with the referenced drawings, of a preferred exemplary drain hole strainer plug according to the invention. The foregoing and following description of the invention is for exemplary purposes only. The true spirit and scope of the invention is set forth in the appended claims.